


End of our road.

by PeliCuarzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agony, Angst, Brothers, Comfort, Death, Family, Fluff, Gen, Pain, Short One Shot, Tragedy, Winchester - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeliCuarzo/pseuds/PeliCuarzo
Summary: Y grita. Grita con toda la rabia y amargura que llevaba contenida desde que entró al auto. Grita hasta que ya no tiene voz y las lágrimas se han detenido momentáneamente, dejando a su paso las violentas secuelas. Un OS de cómo me gustaría que nuestra serie acabase, pasen y lean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: End of our road.
> 
> Rating: PG.
> 
> Characters: Sam/Dean. (No Wincest)
> 
> Palabras: 1,165.
> 
> Spoilers: No.
> 
> Advertencias: Muerte de personaje.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Gracias a Melina por ser mi Beta y ayudarme con el título <3

Cierra la puerta del Impala fuertemente una vez dentro, siendo recibido en su hogar por el frío cuero de los asientos, dándole pequeñas descargas a su espalda por encima de la camiseta, algo así como un reclamo para Sam. Los recuerdos de la pelea rebobinándose cuadro por cuadro dentro de su cabeza, atormentándole desde lo más profundo de su ser, el nombre de su hermano resonando como un mantra por sobre las imágenes. _Dean, Dean, Dean._

Recuerda a su hermano, a su Dean, sonriéndole por última vez. Sus ojos verdes brillantes a causa de las lágrimas contenidas que no tardaron en comenzar a resbalarse de sus retinas, más vivos que nunca. Sus labios torcidos intentando mantenerlos en algo parecido a una sonrisa, una de las más radiantes y puras que ha visto, intentando no dejar escapar un sollozo traicionero de estos. Un efímero “Te quiero, Sammy” arrebatado de lo más profundo del corazón de su hermano, dándole paso por fin al sollozo lastimero entremezclado de felicidad, y una arrasadora luz blanca rodeando la casi demacrada anatomía de Dean. Segundos después sólo quedaba Sam, todos habían desaparecido junto con su hermano. No habían ángeles, demonios, hellhounds, vampiros, ni hombres lobo, ni ninguna otra mierda sobrenatural. Sólo quedaba él de rodillas en el sucio suelo de lo que antes era un cementerio, sólo él y sus lágrimas, sólo él y sus sollozos que pronto se convirtieron en gritos desesperados y doloridos aclamando por su hermano, sólo él y el dolor de su alma. Porque Sam sabía que esto terminaría pasando, sabía que tarde o temprano Dean cometería nuevamente una locura para remendar un estúpido error suyo nuevamente, tal como tantas veces lo había hecho. Pero esta vez no era como las demás, esta vez Dean se había ido y para siempre, todo por salvarlo a él. _Dean, Dean, Dean._

Sonríe con amargura tras incorporarse y colocar sus manos alrededor del volante, siente cómo las lágrimas vuelven con más intensidad al observar las iniciales “D.W” y “S.W” en la puerta del Impala, esas iniciales que con tanto esmero y cariño Dean se había encargado de preservar, como un íntimo e inocente recordatorio de que no importaba dónde estuvieran, ese siempre sería su único y verdadero hogar. Una, dos y tres lágrimas caen sobre el volante del Impala, seguidas de un sollozo y un jadeo que salen dolosamente de los labios de Sam, intentando forzosamente formar el nombre de Dean, atemorizado de que en algún momento la viva imagen de su hermano le sea arrebatada. Siente su nombre morir en cuanto intenta sacarlo de su garganta, le siente raspar, arderle y arañarle desde adentro, tal como siente sus tripas revolverse y una parte de él siendo arrancada con brutal fuerza, algo pudriéndosele en el fondo de su interior a la danza de las carcajadas que sueltan las voces de su cabeza, burlándose de él y persiguiéndole hasta en lo más recóndito de su mente. _Dean, Dean, Dean._

Aprieta los dientes y asegura el agarre del volante, sus nudillos blancos por la presión ejercida. “¿Qué más da?” deja salir en forma de gemido y pone en marcha el Impala, la carretera vibrando bajo él y los colores del ocaso invadiendo su campo de visión en una triste ironía. Enciende la radio con pesar y, como un sarcástico presagio aventándose en su rostro, “Carry on, my wayward son” inunda sus oídos, y Sam se deja embriagar por los cálidos colores de Lawrence en movimiento. _Dean, Dean, Dean_.

Inevitablemente, recuerdos de todo lo que ha vivido espalda contra espalda con su hermano comienzan a llegar en sucesión a su cabeza. Recuerda las peleas estúpidas en medio de ninguna parte —con Dean—, los interminables viajes en carretera —con Dean—, los tragos en los sucios bares de paso —con Dean—, los moteles de turno —con Dean—, el mugroso negocio familiar que tanta vida de mierda les había obsequiado —junto a Dean—, las batallas perdidas y las ganadas —junto a Dean—, las lágrimas y sangre de sus amigos derramada —junto a Dean—. Porque no importaba qué parte de su vida se detuviera a mirar, en todos y cada uno de los recuerdos resaltaba el nombre de su hermano. Las veces que Dean se había esforzado en intentar darle una infancia normal, las noches de insomnio en Stanford pensando en cómo estaría Dean y rezando porque siguiera vivo, las incontables noches que Dean veló por él a causa de sus pesadillas y visiones, las veces que Dean se sacrificó por él sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo, los días enteros que lloró hasta quedarse seco cuando Dean estuvo en el infierno y luego en el purgatorio, aquella vez en que se interpuso entre Michael y Lucifer, importándole un comino su propia vida, con tal de hacerle tomar el control y no abandonarle. Los tontos chistes que Dean le contaba con tal de hacerle sonreír luego de una cacería difícil. Porque para él todo estaba grabado con fuego en su mente, algo que estaba seguro no permitiría que nadie osara de quitárselo, junto con el recuerdo de su hermano clavado como una estaca en su alma, apretándole y consolándole. _Dean, Dean, Dean._

Las palabras que su hermano había utilizado en una lejana ocasión para quitarle el remordimiento que sentía por no poder haber hecho nada por Adam, resonando en su cabeza como un tambor. “ _Él es un Winchester, ya está maldito_ ”. Miles de palabras y sentimientos ocultos detrás de esa frase que desde el momento en que Dean la pronunció, quedaron haciendo eco y repitiéndose una y otra vez como un disco rayado para sí mismo, como una muda advertencia de la que no pudo tomar acciones a tiempo. _Dean, Dean, Dean_.

Pisa más profundamente el acelerador, las largas extensiones de campo y vallas distorsionadas en su visión desde la ventana por el reciente aumento de velocidad. Le encantaría decir que Dean estaba allí con él para gritarle que tuviera más cuidado con su nena, le encantaría. _Dean, Dean, Dean._

Y grita. Grita con toda la rabia y amargura que llevaba contenida desde que entró al auto. Grita hasta que ya no tiene voz y las lágrimas se han detenido momentáneamente, dejando a su paso las violentas secuelas. _Dean, Dean, Dean._

Escucha el tan característico aleteo que le advierte de un ángel cerca, y cuando gira la cabeza buscando al causante con el ceño fruncido por la rabia, siente el corazón salírsele del pecho y el aire abandonando sus pulmones.

Porque Dean está allí, a su lado, en su hogar. Está allí en el asiento del copiloto y le está sonriendo de esa manera tan suya que siente los ojos aguársele nuevamente. _Dean, Dean, Dean._

“Hey, Sammy” Le escucha susurrar, casi suspirando su nombre. Sus ojos verdes brillando al pronunciar su nombre. _Dean, Dean, Dean._

El Impala sigue moviéndose con rudeza y con todo el esplendor Winchester rodeándole en un último plano por la  solitaria carretera, dejándole de protagonista.

“Hey, Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> Un final abierto, pueden interpretarlo como gusten. Y bueno, básicamente mi sueño de cómo me gustaría que la serie acabase, porque como dicen por ahí: De esperanza también se vive, ¿no?


End file.
